


【夜】

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm
Relationships: 诺言xcat
Kudos: 6





	【夜】

水汽氤氲在浴室里，郭桂鑫扶着陈正正脱了衣服泡进浴缸，热腾腾的雾气中，陈正正似乎有些清醒，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的眨着，看的郭桂鑫心猿意马，“你...帮帮我吧，我还是...好难受”，陈正正委屈的扁扁嘴，郭桂鑫抓揉着陈正正头发上的泡沫，“那不得把你用的化妆品啊发胶之类的洗掉嘛，脏兮兮的可怎么好好睡觉。”酒劲上来，陈正正腾的一下从浴缸里爆发，一把抓住郭桂鑫的衣服要往他身上爬，白衬衣沾湿了水紧紧贴在郭桂鑫身上，勾勒出他经常锻炼的身体，该死的性感。陈正正咽了下口水，“我...好喜欢...你...”

修长的手指慢条斯理的解开衬衫上一颗颗扣子，“别着急啊宝贝，今晚有的是你喜欢的。”

及时行乐，一向是郭桂鑫的人生信条，而陈正正柔软的依附，就是他行乐最好的基础。

郭桂鑫轻柔的吻在陈正正喉结上，小家伙上下滑动两下，和主人一样，软软的不动了。陈正正生了一身娇软的肉，白白嫩嫩，此时便被郭桂鑫尽数把玩在手，他一下下吻在陈正正的肚皮上，便惹得人笑个不停，秀气的性器也在嬉闹中精神起来，郭桂鑫伸手安抚，又换来怀中人一阵喘息。

犯罪的手摸上陈正正胸前，变着法子的讨好娇软的小宝贝，或许是因为浴室里太热，或许是因为药劲太猛，又或许是因为情到深处，总之陈正正一身的软肉被撩拨的绯红，敏感的一碰一个激灵。

温热的水随着郭桂鑫的动作拍撞在陈正正泛红的穴口，一次次的挺弄似乎把水送进陈正正本就敏感的身体里，但郭桂鑫感觉又不是池水，更像是陈正正身体里的水，和他本人一样温软，紧紧的包裹着他，陈正正小猫儿一般扒在郭桂鑫身上，一双修长笔直的腿勾住郭桂鑫精瘦的腰，哼哼唧唧像极了撒娇耍赖的小动物，“啊，你别…你太快了…”

郭桂鑫恶趣味上头，强拉着软着身子的人从浴缸里站起来，揽着他的腰按到了洗漱台上，陈正正被冰凉的大理石台面激的睁开了眼，自己浑身情欲的模样正大咧咧的映在镜子里，尤其是一双猫儿眼，平日里机灵的模样完全不见了，眸子中一汪水，眼角两抹绯红，怎么都像是他在勾引别人。

“不要，不要在镜子前。”到底是面皮薄，陈正正连忙闭上眼睛，还要用两只手盖住，孩子气的举动逗乐了郭桂鑫，他轻轻去拨陈正正的手，“怎么，不好看吗，我觉得真是性感的紧呢。”他郭桂鑫到底是风月中人，几句哄就把陈正正骗的睁开了眼睛，委屈的看着镜子中的自己。可陈正正，他真真实实是第一次做这种事，细长的手指慌里慌张的推搡着郭桂鑫的手臂，咬着嘴唇面子上不肯就范，但火热的身躯却是迫不及待的往郭桂鑫身上贴。郭桂鑫就势把人搂紧，不断地诱骗着，骚话就一句接着一句的，钻进陈正正本就红彤彤的耳蜗里。

小孩儿面皮儿薄，耳根子也软，郭桂鑫一句撩拨的话钻进耳朵，下面的小嘴就诚实的一紧，咬得人真真儿不知道身在何处，但就算是天上人间，也不过如此了吧。

陈正正一对儿耳垂饱满圆润，剔透的黑曜石耳钉衬得他整个人都充满禁欲的气质，郭桂鑫觉得陈正正就是仙子，许是得罪了什么神仙，被贬到凡间渡劫来了，不然凡人如何能有这般勾魂摄魄的本领？光是一个眼神就让他想不顾一切，使出浑身解数嵌进他的身体。而此刻，就是这仙子一般的人儿，正如同凡人一般，被压在身下，还要什么江山什么天下，情欲侵占了理智，这里只有郎情妾意，合卺缠绵。薄唇吻上耳垂，郭桂鑫火热的鼻息洒在陈正正耳畔，陈正正想要悄悄往后避开他的吻，却正对上郭桂鑫的眼睛，他湿漉漉的眼神里，有他看不懂的情绪。

郭桂鑫一次次的抽插愈发深入，快感也一阵一阵涌上头顶，想要冲破天灵盖，皮肉撞得啪啪响，就连花洒中流水的声音都盖不住，陈正正被他摆弄伺候的又麻又爽，抑制不住的发出些许细碎的呻吟，不知是哪一回的顶弄，火热的性器直捣上敏感点，陈正正声音瞬间拔高，生理盐水从眼窝中流出，他想摸摸前面挺巧的小家伙，郭桂鑫一定是个坏人，这么久了都没照顾它一下，陈正正想要自己上手，可刚摸上就被郭桂鑫一把拽开，“不许碰，用后面射。”陈正正委屈坏了，“你丫的小说里霸总情节看多了吧！不是所有人都能全靠后面射的！”

也不知是郭桂鑫技术过好，还是陈正正天赋异禀，最后小猫儿还是颤抖着射了出来，些许精液喷在了镜子上，他抽噎着软在郭桂鑫怀里。高潮后的身子敏感的不行，更顺从了郭桂鑫的心意，郭桂鑫笑着沾了他身下的液体，手指探进他口中，“你尝尝，是不是甜的。”

怎么可能？满嘴腥膻味激起了陈正正的报复欲，他一把搂住郭桂鑫，狠狠地吻上他的薄唇，“是呢，你尝尝就知道有多甜了。”唇齿交错之间，陈正正突然感觉到郭桂鑫身下那根又精神的抵在他大腿上，他慌忙推开郭桂鑫，“别别别，不要再来了！”

可高潮后的身体软绵绵的，怎么会是郭桂鑫的对手呢。他俯身抱起这温香软玉，状似粗暴实则温柔的压在床上，柔软的躯体随他摆弄出各式各样的姿势，不夜城的夜晚，寂静，漫长。

陈正正一身细皮嫩肉，像是皇城根下四九城里长起来的小少爷，青春期叛逆的紧，便偷偷跑出来体验生活，没成想栽了跟头，现在即使被他搂着，也委屈的要命。

而郭桂鑫不同，他是巫山看云栖霞听雨的旅人，他想要浪荡一生，过行到水穷处，坐看云起时的飘逸生活。

可这大抵就是命运吧，偏巧遇着他。从此沧浪水尽，巫山云散，他旅途里所有的风景，都尽数写在他眉眼间，水是眼波横，山是眉峰聚，欲问行人去那边，眉眼，盈盈处...

郭桂鑫轻轻拍抚着怀里的小人儿，又要了他一次，第二次的性事格外绵长，郭桂鑫故意耍坏，浅浅的磨几下，等小猫儿睁开眼睛恶狠狠的盯着他时，又一下子挺入，直上本垒，陈正正一声惊呼还来不及出口，就全军覆没，消散在郭桂鑫火热的舌尖之上。

直到陈正正实在受不住了，一双手臂勾着郭桂鑫的脖子在他耳边哭喊着求他饶了自己，郭桂鑫按着他，“乖宝宝，叫哥哥，你想要什么哥哥都给你。”陈正正难受的眼泪汪汪充盈在眼眶里，附在郭桂鑫耳边小声叫了哥哥，郭桂鑫一阵抽送尽数交给他，这才心满意足放过身下的小猫崽子。吻一个接一个的落在高潮后身体还微微颤抖的陈正正身上，最后郭桂鑫轻柔的吻去他眼角的泪痕，拍着哄着，待到陈正正睡着，才把他放在床上，自己起身去浴室。


End file.
